


Responsibility

by d_leachii



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_leachii/pseuds/d_leachii
Summary: Luffy and Zoro have better things to do.





	Responsibility

Luffy sighs and Zoro can barely hear it over the din. He's not surprised by the noise; meetings between their allies and friends can and usually do escalate into madness. The two dozen or so fleet captains should be quiet and listening to Luffy, who sits at the head of the table as the Pirate King should, but then Luffy's never been one for meetings either. Keeping the peace usually falls to one of the girls, but they're locked in a quiet conversation together. The rest of the room roars to life like, well, unchecked pirates. People are shouting, yelling, and threatening each other. Zoro wants it to end so he can get back to the peace and relative quiet of the Sunny. He shifts behind his captain to show his impatience, then gets a better idea. 

Everyone is distracted, arguing amongst themselves while Luffy waits for the noise to die down, arms folded. Zoro has been standing here for what feels like hours, listening to Luffy throw his weight around (and he's good at it, despite his size), but he's bored now and he can think of a long list of things he'd rather be doing. His captain is right at the top of that list. 

Luffy shoots him a look over his shoulder when he feels the first touch, just Zoro's hand lightly resting on the small of his back. Their eyes meet and Zoro sees something there – a challenge? Like Luffy can't believe he would start this in front of the whole room. Almost like he's daring him to continue. 

_I dare you._

Zoro feels a grin threaten to spread across his face, but he forces himself remain passive. He hooks his chin over Luffy's shoulder and leans into him, even if it means he has to crouch just a bit. All the better to hide the movement of his arm as he runs a hand down the curve of Luffy's ass. Luffy shifts slightly and Zoro knows that's his sign of all clear. Luffy is okay with this, or Zoro wouldn't have an arm anymore. And is that just his imagination, or is Luffy pressing back into his hand? He gives a tentative squeeze. 

“Please,” Luffy whispers, so quiet that Zoro thinks he's imagined it at first. He leans in to whisper in Luffy's ear.

“You want me to touch your ass in front of all these people?” 

He sees the spark of want that flashes in Luffy's eyes. Their relationship isn't a secret to the rest of the crew, but this is a new side of Luffy that he's never seen. He's more than willing to run with it. Nobody else is paying attention anyways. 

“I bet you'd like it if I fucked you on the table here. Let everyone watch. Let them all see how well you take cock.” 

He continues to knead at Luffy's ass, squeezing as he talks. He dips his hand into the waistband of Luffy's pants, hesitates there to see if it's still okay to continue. 

Luffy's breathing a little heavier, but that's the only outward sign that he's acknowledge Zoro's words. Zoro goes a little light headed; Luffy is receptive to this, and he wonders how far he can push until his captain snaps. 

He sneaks his hand into Luffy's shorts completely and runs a finger teasingly down the line of Luffy's ass. His captain shudders a breath, pressing back ever so slightly as Zoro touches gently over his hole. 

“Such a dirty slut,” he speaks directly into Luffy's ear, feeling the younger man shiver against him, “you get off on me touching you in public? I wonder what everybody would think, knowing that the King of the Pirates bends over so easily for his first mate.”

A flush runs up the back of Luffy's neck and Zoro fights down the urge to lick at it. As big as he talks he knows they can't start anything here. At least, not anything further than he's already done. He grabs again at his captain's ass, fingers gripping just this side of too tight. 

“Zoro,” Luffy growls, low and strong enough that anyone else would be frightened, but Zoro has heard that voice enough times in the dark of their cabin to associate it with an entirely different feeling, one that runs straight down to his cock. 

Abruptly, Luffy shoves his hand away with his hips. 

“Alright!” Luffy straightens up to his full height, which doesn't matter much in this room since everyone towers over him, but they fall silent regardless, “Zoro and I need to talk about this. Nami is in charge while we're gone.”

Zoro groans inwardly. Luffy isn't one to 'talk things over'; he might as well have just announced they were going to fuck before Luffy gave his answer on their argument. Still, he can't help the thrill that shoots up his spine. 

Luffy pulls him through the door and slams it behind them. The room erupts back into noise, all hell broken loose now that the two powerhouses are gone. Zoro couldn't care less; he lets Luffy lead him down the stairs, out to the docks to where Sunny sits quietly in the water. Zoro would follow him to the ends of the earth, especially when he shoots that look over his shoulder. 

The waves lap at Sunny's side, the only noise now that they're far from the pirate meeting. The low lights on the dock play across Luffy's face and Zoro feels his heart catch. Sure, he loves the physical side of their relationship, but it runs so much deeper than that. He's almost afraid to explore how deep that love cuts, further into his chest and heart than his old wounds ever could.

He shoves that aside when Luffy trails a hand up his chest, playing over Mihawks' old scar. The nerves along the scar never grew back, but he can definitely feel the nimble fingers that graze his pec, play across his nipple. He sucks in a breath as Luffy toys with his chest and wonders if they'll even make it up the ramp to the ship. 

He gets his answer when Luffy sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder, sucking in a dark mark. He won't wait anymore, and why not? Everyone else is inside, there's nobody out here to see them. Luffy jumps up, locking his legs around Zoro's waist. Zoro carries him up onto Sunny's deck and slams him against the main mast. Zoro could never take another lover – not that Luffy would ever let him – because he could never get over throwing the smaller man around. He knew Luffy loved it, the way his first mate could lift and carry him to their shared bed with one arm. Luffy laughs – laughs – as Zoro ruts against him, strong enough to bother a lesser man, but Luffy just lets him. 

Luffy's laugh breaks off into a stuttered moan as Zoro grinds against him just so. They're both wound tight and Zoro knows it won't last long but he's determined to make this good anyways. 

“Wanna fuck you,” he growls, “but we don't have lube.”

Luffy snickers that classic Luffy laugh, but his grin is a little too wide, his eyes a little too heavy lidded to be entirely innocent. He grabs Zoro by the wrist and guides his his hand into his shorts, and Zoro already likes where this is going and – oh.

_Oh._

And if Zoro thought he was having trouble breathing before that's nothing compared to when Luffy pushes his fingers inside of him and Zoro feels just how wet and loose Luffy is, two fingers sinking into him with ease and oh Zoro could get used to this. 

“F-fuck, when did you...?”

Luffy isn't laughing any more, he's busy clinging to Zoro's neck, panting and whimpering every time Zoro's fingers brush over a certain spot that sends electricity coursing through him. 

“Before we docked. Wanted this, wanted you – ah, Zoro – wanted you inside me,” Luffy whines. 

Zoro isn't quite sure how to respond to that in a controlled way so he settles for ripping Luffy's pants from his body. They'll catch an earful from for the waste of clothes but Zoro is so past caring. His world narrows down to the body in front of him, the small sounds his captain makes as he's slowly filled with Zoro's cock. They both take a moment to breathe when Zoro bottoms out, hips flush with Luffy's ass. 

“Aah, Zoro,” Luffy shudders in his arms, senses reeling as he adjusts to being filled so suddenly. Zoro waits patiently for Luffy's signal before he begins to thrust in earnest. 

It's hot and wet as Zoro slides in and out of him. Luffy catches his mouth again for a brief kiss, then pulls away to assault his neck. Zoro can feel Luffy jolt every time he thrusts, punching small breaths out of him.

“Shit, Luffy,” he groans, “always so tight.”

Luffy crushes them even closer as they rock together. “Zoro, please.”

“Please what? What do you want, captain?” Zoro slows his pace abruptly, feeling Luffy's nails rake at his back as he tries to gain enough leverage to fuck himself onto Zoro's length, but his first mate holds him steady. 

Luffy writhes in his arms, trying to gain any kind of friction. 

“Please, Zoro, fuck me. I need it, I need you to come inside me.”

Well, he'd asked for it. He hadn't been expecting Luffy to actually beg for him, but those words went straight to his dick. He wonders if it's possible to die from arousal. 

He's only too happy to comply with Luffy's request, thrusting back into him hard and fast, ripping a cry from Luffy's throat. Luffy's hands dig into Zoro's hair and pull, his body tensing in Zoro's arms as he comes. Zoro follows him shortly, riding through his orgasm as Luffy twitches around him. They stay locked in each others arms for a moment to catch their breath. 

The sounds of the night come filtering back to him and Zoro can hear yelling from the cove. There's a loud shattering of glass followed by more yelling and he sets Luffy down gently. 

“We should go stop that.”

Luffy yawns, “Nami will take care of it.”

As if on cue, thunder rolls down the beach despite a clear night. It drowns out all of the previous noise, leaving silence behind it. 

“She won't be happy about having to take charge,” Zoro warns.

“Let's sleep on Sunny tonight,” Luffy starts towards their quarters. Zoro tags along behind him; if his captain wants to avoid their navigator's wrath until the next day, he's all for it. Besides, he trusts the rest of the crew to make the right decision in Luffy's stead. Probably more than he'd trust Luffy to make the right choice. It's better this way. The fact that he got laid has absolutely nothing to do with it. 

He wonders if they should skip meetings more often.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've published since i was thirteen wooooo  
> un-beta'd and i'm tired of looking at it so here it is


End file.
